fancypantsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fancy Pants Man
Fancy Pants Man is the protagonist from the Fancy Pants Adventure ''series. He's best known for his trademark pants. He continues to maintain this reputation as he always helps those in need by proving himself in tests of speed, skill, accuracy and collecting. While Fancy Pants Man's default pant color is orange, there are different challenges (Depending on which game your are playing) that will give you access to other pants' colors; and you can edit his pants in the wardrobe. Fancy Pants lives in his house in Squiggleville with his little sister[[cutie pants girl| 'cutie pants]] and her cat ''kabootle'''. It is shown in World 2 that he had a liking for ice cream cones. Background In FPA: World 1, Fancy Pants man is on his adventure in Level 1. He comes across a box and jumps in. Inside, he discovers the ''wall jump ''and ''power-up. However, he has to earn it by using such skills to reach the top before the whole box is flooded with ink. He speed-passes Level 2 and reaches Level 3 in which he drops into a hole and disturbs a sleeping Angry Penguin by accidentally falling on him. Angry Penguin consequently wants to defeat Fancy Pants Man for startling him. Fancy Pants overpowers him by tricking the Penguin into running into the wall and stomping on him. In FPA: World 2, Fancy Pants Man is awarded an Ice-Cream from the Mayor because of his Fancy Golf skills. Angry Rabbit, seeing the event from his hole, steals the treat. Fancy Pants runs to the hole, devastated, but after some motivation from Mayor, he jumps in for pursuit. Fancy Pants Man races through Under Green, Ink Spill, Snailshell Valley, Dessert Climb and The Dig to confront Angry Rabbit at Rabbit Ruins. Angry Rabbit is defeated and Fancy Pants Man reclaims his Ice Cream. In FPA: World 3, Fancy Pants Man is woken up by the Mayor who tells him the King needs his help. He runs thorugh Squiggleville and meets the King, who tells him his "king-sized" bath tub has been stolen by pirates. After confronting and beating Captain Manly Beard (whose beard is rainbow-colored but changes to brown in the final boss fight), he chases after the pirates who kidnapped Cutie Pants Girl — Fancy Pants' sister — who their captain. Fancy Pants Man treks through Outer Squiggleville, Canopy Forest, Bummin' It Beach only to find out his sister is in Pirate's Cove. But before he accessed the ship, he needed to find the pencil — an effective weapon against his enemies — which is in one of the sunken ships. Once aboard, he found out the ship was now called Princess Pirate Ship and Cutie Pants Girl is the new Captain. Fancy Pants man finds her, only to be told she doesn't want to be his sister anymore. Cutie Pants then opened the trap door for him to fall in. At the bottom Fancy Pants Man meets Captain Manly Beard, now drunk and in an unkempt state, asking him to navigate into Misplaced Cave and explore Island Express to find "The Mystical Beard Dye of Norris" and bring the object back to him so he can win back his crew and defeat Cutie Pants. After accomplishing this, Fancy Pants Man is challenged a rematch with Captain Manly Beard (whose beard is now brown); unfortunately for him, he loses again to Fancy Pants Man. Cutie Pants Girl apologizes to Fancy Pants Man. Despite all this, he piggy-back-rides her all the way to home. Bio Fancy Pants Man is a two dimensional stick figure with spiky, choppy and transparent hair, wearing only a pair of colored triangular-shaped pants. Initially, the pants are orange (in iOS), but as player progresses through the game they can be customizable. Fancy Pants Man's home is Squiggleville, a small country town run by the Mayor. Fancy Pants Man is also quite agile and athletic. He is capable of running complete loops and can use his momentum to increase speed to gain more height and/or distance normally unable to be reached. His abilities have progressed during his adventures ranging from back-flips, rolling, sliding, the wall jump and the wall run. Using his pencil he found in World 3, he can quick jab, whack enemies and use it to spin horizontally or vertically to attack enemies and bounce off them, thereby gaining more height after jumping or flying off ramps.. He's also a playable character on Newgrounds Rumble with his pencil from World 3. Fancy Pants Man is also a silent protagonist, communicating only via his actions. Strategy The ways to render his life bar are: * Fall from a cliff (with no ground underneath), causing instaneous death * slowly drain the health bar from running into enemies. Trivia See also * Link External links * External link Category:Characters